


How We Wound Up Here

by WelcometoGeekdomThyla



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Time, Flashback, M/M, Unbeta'd, sudden t'hy'la-ness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelcometoGeekdomThyla/pseuds/WelcometoGeekdomThyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This started out as a simple Spock Prime-meets-Sarek fic, with other facts inspired by the fic Veritas, which is one of my favorites. This fic may have gotten away from me. The major moment that brought Spock and Jim together... would it be cliche to say it went with a... bang?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unexpected Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Veritas](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15987) by TheProblematique. 



"I must confess that I am confused as to why exactly I was invited," Spock laughed softly as he walked with Jim on the pathway to the kal-if-ee, where they were to meet Spock's younger counterpart for the bonding ceremony.

  
"Come on, Spock. You know exactly why. You and your... me... were important to each other, and I thought that you should be here for the ceremony." Jim paused. "I don't think I've ever heard my Spock laugh like that." Spock Prime raised an eyebrow in the proper Spock manner.

  
"It is indeed unlikely. My counterpart is quite different from me, in as many ways as we are similar. In time, it will come, Jim. I remember a time where I was poisoned on a trip to a colony, along with the rest of the crew, and all logic left my mind. I was... happy." His eyes, eyes older than they looked, seemed to fade as Spock remembered the day his life had become, uninvitingly, more meaningful.

  
"I'm not exactly going to poison my Spock to make him laugh. How did you get cured?" Jim asked, raking a hand through his hair. Despite himself he was distracted, nervous about the ceremony to come. Nonetheless he recognized the subtle change in the older Vulcan, mostly in part to his intimacy with the younger Spock. "I'm sorry, you don't need to tell me." Spock raised a hand.

  
"Jim, it is alright. The memory is unpleasant, but... You, or at least my Jim, had to infuriate me in order to bypass the drug. He never forgave himself for the things he said that day, no matter how many times I..." He blinked. "But that is far in the past now." It was the young captain's turn to be uncomfortable, remembering his own similar encounter with his Spock.

  
"I can understand how he felt. The other me, I mean," he murmured, half-forgetting the Vulcan beside Jim. Spock glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, saying only, "I suppose you can."

  
Both of them enveloped in their own trains of thought, they barely realized the two people standing in their way until they had almost collided with them.

  
Kirk looked up to see a familiar figure. His own Spock stood before them, dressed in a more Vulcan fashion due to the upcoming bonding. Almost shyly Jim dipped his head, only to have his chin lifted by two fingers. His eyes met those of his soulmate, and the amusement he saw there diffused some of the tension running through his body.

  
 _T'hy'la_ , he heard Spock call in his head.

  
_You ready?_

  
_I have been and always shall be_ , came the reply. 

They were so wrapped up in each other that it took a moment for them to separate and look at their companions.

  
A little 'oh' left Jim's lips unbidden. The older Spock was gazing in what appeared to be shock at who accompanied his younger counterpart.

  
Sarek stared back, head tilted. Jim managed to whisper to his First Officer.

  
"Did you ever... tell him?"

  
"I was waiting until it was relevant." He glanced at his bondmate and blinked. Kirk groaned.

  
"And it seems to be relevant at this point in time." He did his best Spock impression. "Yeah, I got it, Spock." Another glint of amusement from the Vulcan brought a smile to Jim's face despite the situation. Spock Prime was finally regathering his thoughts.

  
"I am Ambassador Selek." The older man referred to the name he used in this universe, as to not confuse anyone who didn't know about his existence. The pair gave the traditional Vulcan salute.

  
Kirk moved forward to protest, but to everyone's surprise (thought neither of the Spocks would ever admit to being surprised) it was Sarek's hand that came up to stop him.

  
"You always think that I do not know when you are not being truthful." He spoke quietly. Spock Prime's eyes widened minutely, tilting his head in a way identical to Kirk's Spock, though not as... attractive. "You... are my son." Spock bowed his head in acknowledgement. Sarek then looked at the younger Spock. "And you are my son." The same nod. Sarek returned his gaze to the older Spock and they shared a long glance, most likely having their own conversation using telepathy. As soon as the suggestion passed through Kirk's mind the pair turned their eyes to him, and then, in unison, they continued up the path, followed by the younger Vulcan. The trio traveled in silence, the three of them all clasping their hands behind their backs as they walked. Kirk stood there for a moment staring after them.

"What the hell just... That's it?" Was it his imagination or did he hear a low chuckle from ahead? Illogical, Spock would say.

  
 _Come, t'hy'la_. His Spock's presence in his head reminded him that he had somewhere important to be.  
"I don't think I will ever fully understand Vulcans!" he called out to the trio, who, of course, ignored him. He sighed and trekked after them, falling back into his own thoughts.


	2. The Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know when two people are fighting and you just want them to get together and fuck already?  
> Yeah well this is the start of that.

Neither he or Spock had seen any of this coming. It seemed to burst in on them one day when they were fighting in his quarters. They had just returned from yet another mission where Kirk had just barely escaped death.

  
"The rules clearly dictate that the Captain shouldn't be the one to lead the landing party," Spock was saying.

  
"Spock, I'm not going to put my people through something I wouldn't do myself."

  
"Captain, if I may remind you, you were dead a few months ago--"

  
"Like I wasn't THERE or anything--"

  
"Once in a while you should at least acknowledge that the rules exist, Captain."

  
"Get out of my face, Commander." Kirk snarled, unconsciously taking a step towards his First Officer.

  
"I am afraid that I am going to have to insist," Spock retorted, standing his ground, eyes blazing.

  
It had happened after that, as they stared at each other, chests heaving from the shouting.

  
Their lips met in anger and passion and frustration and was over in a split second, Kirk left there to stand awkwardly in the middle of the room, and Spock out of the room with the door closed behind him before Kirk could even think.

  
Except it didn't end there.

  
A moment later Kirk heard the door open again, and he turned to glare at what he thought would be an angry Vulcan, insisting on an explanation.

  
What he found was quite different.

  
Spock stood just past the doorway, so the door would close behind him. He didn't say anything, and didn't move, but Kirk was shocked to see what was clearly lust in the Vulcan's usually void-of-emotion eyes, fists clenched not in rage, but in want of control.

  
It was a major turn on.

  
Spock's name had barely passed his lips before the Vulcan was on him, pushing his captain against the wall in a heartbeat. Black, fierce eyes pierced into blue sapphires, silence roaring between them.

  
Then the quiet was over, lips meeting once again, fists grabbing at clothing, hair, limbs, anything they could find purchase on. When they came up for air Kirk turned on the charm. Flipping the Vulcan so that he was the one in control, he smirked at the lust-blown figure and moved his mouth to Spock's neck, lapping at the heat there before adding a grazing of teeth. Then there was a flash of hands and movement and their shirts were gone, both of them taking a moment to appreciate the other's physique (though they both found they knew more about the other's body than they thought they knew).

  
Kirk moved lower, from the neck to the chest to the stomach, leaving butterfly kisses all the way down. When he blew on the wet line he was rewarded with a buck of Spock's hips and a barely audible, "Jim". That brought Kirk to a standstill, and he put himself back at Spock's level.

  
"Say it again," he whispered. Spock, barely coherent, started to chant Jim's name, murmured prayers to the human before him.

  
"Jim Jim Jim JimJimJim t'hy'la," Spock hissed out, the last word sending shivers down Jim's spine. He claimed Spock's lips before asking what the word meant. The question brought Spock back to lucidity, and fiercely he answered.

  
"It means you are my friend, my brother, my lover, mine, my everything, my eternal--" Kirk cut him off with another searing kiss.

  
"T'hy'la," the Captain whispered. It felt... right. "I am yours, Spock."

  
"And I, yours," the Vulcan sighed softly.

  
Something clicked between them, something Spock would later inform him was the bond between them. The bond that had always been there, really.

  
After that the heat, the fury, was tempered into passion, and caring, and the pair found themselves on Kirk's bed without further delay.


	3. The Finish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always start what you finish.  
> Twice.

Jim found himself underneath the Vulcan, hands held in place over his head by Spock. The human bucked and heard a low growl escape the figure above him, sending a pool of heat racing to his groin.

  
Spock ground into Jim's hips, the fabric from their uniforms rubbing together, the friction mind-numbing but still not enough for either of them. Jim couldn't remember ever being this turned on in his life.

  
"Spock GOD Spock PANTS," Jim moaned into the Vulcan's mouth, biting Spock's lower lip, hard. The gasp that escaped the Vulcan's mouth was heavenly.

  
Spock moved away, his body's warmth leaving Jim's, making him keen. He pulled his head off the bed in time to see the last of Spock's clothing hit the floor, revealing a green-tinted Vulcan cock, now free to the air.

  
"Holy mother of CHRIST," Kirk whispered. Spock almost frowned at the comment before Jim could shake his head to stop him. "No Spock you're... you're gorgeous. If you don't get back down here right now so help me..." A blink and Spock was on him again, hands roaming across the expanse of his Captain's chest, mouth nipping at his shoulder.

  
"Hips, Jim," Spock muttered, voice rough.

  
"God yes." Jim arched off the bed, allowing Spock the freedom to get, as humans said, into his pants.

  
Jim laughed, a rich sound that echoed golden through the bond.

  
"You. Idiom. Heard that." He pulled Spock back against him.

  
"I deny such a thing ever occurred."

  
"Liar."

  
They kissed again, Jim licking Spock's lower lip as he plunged his tongue into the Vulcan's hot mouth. Pushing his hips up he strained for one of Spock's hands.

  
"Meld with me," he gasped into Spock's mouth. Spock went to protest but Jim had already placed his lover's fingertips on his psi-points. His mind already linked to Spock's, the bond flew open.

  
Spock was overloaded with images of himself and his Captain from Jim's mind, feeling the warmth and affection from his bondmate even when the pictures grew darker, showing their on-bridge fight after Vulcan, mixed with images from Spock Prime of their future, of loss, of his own death in the other universe and Kirk Prime's, Jim's, grief at it. He felt Jim start to panic through the bond.

  
 _T'hy'la, I am here_ , he called desperately.

  
 _Spock_ , came the answer. _Spock, I need you I needyousomuchSpockplease._

  
 _Jim I am here. I will always be here. T'hy'la stay here with me. Trust me_.

  
 _Always_ , Jim sighed. Spock could feel Jim's mind embrace him. With only a sudden feeling of mischievousness through the bond to warn him, Spock was suddenly bombarded by images from Jim, fantasies now able to be played out, of him taking Jim right on the bridge, of himself pulsing against Jim in the turbolift, of Jim kneeling in front of him, lips flushed as he ---

  
Jim cut the mental link off and Spock cried out at the unfinished image. When he opened his eyes he saw Jim looming over him, cocky and sure once again, a glint in his eyes as he slid down the length of Spock's body, face similar to the one in the ---

  
"Oh," Spock whispered as Jim took him into his mouth. He carded a hand through the human's hair as Jim held down the Vulcan's hips. Achingly slowly, Jim adjusted to Spock's size, hollowing his cheeks to take in what he could before he began to bob his head.

  
Spock's mind went blank, lips murmuring Jim's name again as Jim went down on him, faster now, sucking and grazing and HUMMING and perfect. Spock gazed down at his Captain and saw red lips fastened around his own cock, impossibly blue eyes staring back up at him.

  
"Jim I--" was all Spock managed to get out before he came, hard, hips pumping into the air. Jim greedily swallowed all of the Vulcan before coming back up to kiss Spock on the lips.

  
"God you are beautiful when you're unraveled." Spock hummed absently, still basking in the afterglow. "And now, if you don't mind, I'm going to fuck your brains out," Jim added cheerfully.

  
Spock's eyes snapped open, locking onto his bondmate's.

  
Jim quieted for a moment as he straddled the Vulcan.

  
"Is that a..."

  
Spock initiated the meld long enough to show that he was indeed very in line with his Captain's suggestion. Jim took that as permission to roll Spock over immediately. The Vulcan could feel himself hardening already, and Jim gasped with delight when he realized it too.

  
"God bless Vulcan physiology," he chuckled, leaning against Spock's back. He moved his mouth to the Vulcan's ear, grazing his teeth there for only a moment before whispering. "Now you can come with me."

  
A feral growl and pushed back hips were the reply.

  
"Jesus you are perfect," Jim muttered as he hurriedly ransacked the bedside drawer for lube and a condom. Spreading the substance on his fingers he instantly pushed a digit into Spock. He gave the Vulcan a moment to adjust before inserting a second finger. His free hand rubbed up and down Spock's spine when he heard the hiss of pain.  
"Spock. Relax. Trust me."

  
 _Always_ , came the instant reply.

  
Jim added a third finger.

  
"Jim please," Spock's strangled voice came from below. "I... I need..." His head dropped as he pressed back against Jim.

  
"Fuck," Jim swore.

  
"Pre-fer-ably!" Spock cried out. Jim pulled on the condom immediately.

  
Jim aligned himself with Spock's entrance and slowly pushed himself in Spock's body arched at the mix of discomfort and pleasure, one bleeding away into more of the other, leaving Spock growling, "More, Jim, I need to..."

  
The human pulled out, leaving Spock feeling empty, only to be full again when Jim shoved back in to the hilt, causing Spock to throw his head back.

  
"Spock I'm gonna--"

  
"Go."

  
"Thank god." Jim grabbed Spock's hips and used the leverage to slam into the Vulcan, Spock's hips shoving back only making the sounds louder, clapping ringing through the room, Spock actually mewling and the need building up inside the pair of them along the bond. Jim reached a hand down to Spock's re-engorged cock and with a couple of in-unison thrusts and pulls they both saw white, Spock releasing his seed over the sheets below them, Jim filling the condom between them. As they collapsed Spock managed to turn so that Jim landed on his chest with a huff.

  
After a brief moment's silence Jim found the ability to speak.

  
"... Wow."

  
"Indeed."

  
"We just--"

  
"Yes."

  
"Wow.

  
"You are repeating yourself Jim."

  
Spock could feel Jim's energy humming through the bond, then skip a bit before returning to its pattern.

  
"Jim?"

  
Jim looked up at the Vulcan, blue eyes glowing.

  
"I think... I think I'm in love with you," he murmured loudly. "Yep, I am, I love you." Jim grinned and it was all Spock could do not to beam back at him.

  
"And I you. I am yours."

  
"T'hy'la."

  
"T'hy'la."


	4. Epilogue: Koon-ut so'lik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Jim and Spock's bonding ceremony has arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to finish this. Didn't want it to end, to be honest. Thanks for reading, and I hope it's not TOO bad.  
> Time to wrap this up.

All in all the ceremony was less intense than Jim expected. Aside from the whole "our minds are now one" thing.

  
The Alpha Bridge crew were there to see the koon-ut so'lik. Jim, of course, had invited everyone, even knowing that the Vulcans wouldn't let them come to ceremony. It broke the sacred rules, or so Spock said. Except Spock wanted their friends there too, because they were just that: THEIR friends. And with both Jim and Spock vouching for the crew's good behavior, Uhura, Sulu, Chekov, Bones, and Scotty were all permitted to the bonding. They stood silently in a row a dozen feet away from where the ceremony was to take place, dressed in their formal Starfleet grey, at full attention. Along with them stood Spock Sr., at his usual parade rest, so like and yet different from Jim's Spock, beside him at the ceremonial altar. Jim paid as much attention as he could to the ceremony, understanding most of the Vulcan due to the basic bond that he and Spock already had. But the human had never been one for formalities, so he spent his time observing the people around him.

  
Chekov and Sulu were standing directly in the line of Jim's vision, both of them grinning, happy for their Captain and First Officer. Uhura and Scotty had their arms around each other, Nyota looking a little teary eyed, though she'd deny it later. Bones looked the part of the proud father, chest puffed out and eyes definitely NOT misty at all. Jim was glad that his best friend was there for him. He also liked to think that the look on his face would have been on Christopher Pike's as well.

  
Spock Prime, of course, alighted his eyes on Jim, knowing that the human wasn't paying full attention to the bonding ceremony, as his Jim wouldn't have either. And hadn't. Jim grinned at him and though Spock Sr. tried to admonish him with a frown, his eyes were amused, delighted even.

  
Sarek and T'Pau stood before Spock and Jim, the two of them and a Vulcan healer preparing the pair's minds for the bonding (which, considering that they were already crudely bonded, wasn't really necessary). Within moments the bond was thriving more than ever, and the Vulcans were, essentially, declaring Jim and Spock husband and husband, officially, finally, bonded.

  
As soon as they could get away from the stiffness of the Vulcan elders, the newlyweds joined their crew for a more relaxing celebration, with Scotty's whiskey passed around the group for the humans, and chocolate for Spock. Or rather, the Spocks. Spock Prime had come along with the gang and been introduced, as his existence had been hidden from everyone until now. Understandably, it took quite a lot of convincing on the part of Spock the Elder, but his extensive knowledge of all of their lives eventually won them over, leading to the inevitable wave of "what is in our future" questions.

  
Amongst the chaos Spock and Jim slipped away to watch from a distance, gazing at these people who they trusted with their lives, who they called family. They'd agreed not to take time off for a honeymoon or vacation. Neither of them wanted to be away from their work, their crew, or their ship for such an extended length of time. They belonged on their Enterprise, with their family.

  
Together.


End file.
